twaotfandomcom-20200213-history
Nymerine Shannal
Nymerine Shannal, is a character roleplayed by Rhubarbwaffle. She is the leader of Defender group and the founder of The Wandering Alliance of Tyria. Personality Nymerine tends to appear as wise and insightful especially for someone of her age. She has a way with words due to being both fairly intelligent and charming which makes her rather persuasive. She has dedicated most of her life to the research of necromancy healing (also known as medical necromancy), having always been utterly intrigued by it to the point of obsession. Her determination to understand life force, necromancy and medical subjects in the most profound way has made her rather knowledgeable and competent in this area. She is a highly driven and resilient person, rarely letting anything get in the way of her goals and ambitions. Nymerine is extremely confident and doesn’t easily let other people bring her down. Insults directed at her don’t usually affect her but in case she feels the need to respond, she’s quick to deliver a witty and snappy retort. She enjoys new experiences and tends to be somewhat of a thrill-seeker, sometimes even to extreme extent. Even though Nymerine has trouble viewing herself that way, she is a very caring and empathetic person, particularly towards people she counts as her friends. She is nearly always prepared to help and provide her support to them though can at times become cold and distant for her fear of appearing vulnerable. Nymerine can become even irrationally protective if someone she holds dear is under a threat. Losing a person she has greatly bonded with can be devastating to her as she doesn’t let others in quickly and once she does, she’s not one to let easily go of it. Nymerine makes an extremely dedicated friend once she lets her walls go down but getting there can be quite a challenge. As her confidence can have its downsides, Nymerine can at times come off as quite stubborn and unwilling to compromise with anything she finds objectionable. She often has problems with authority, especially when the said authority is demanding and domineering. Her overall distrustful nature doesn’t help with this either and tends to be the source of most of the conflicts she finds herself in. Speaking of her distrust towards others, Nymerine likes to keep people at a comfortable distance. Her complete trust is nearly impossible to gain and with the exception of few people in the guild, she doesn’t have anyone she’d truly rely upon - not at least with things that are important or meaningful to her. Though she appears charming and friendly to many, she keeps her guard up with most and only reveals her deeply-held secrets when having formed an absolute bond of trust with them. In fact, she can even exploit her charm to manipulate others, though does this only very rarely if she feels it’s in some way necessary. During her time in the guild, she has learnt to become more open about herself yet still has trouble with expressing especially her vulnerable side at times. Backstory Coming Up! Guild's formation Nymerine Shannal started her long and troubled journey in her former guild, where she faithfully stayed assisting the guild and its people to the best of her abilities. By facing her own monsters and through immense growth, she began to question her own place in the world. While always having been an extremely determined woman, doubts started to consume her mind about whether the direction she was heading to, was the correct one. As Nymerine's need to protect Tyria and its people grew, she decided to take her chances in expanding her means to help them - but this time by doing it in her way. With her own determination and assistance of a dear friend, Nymerine formed a guild of her own: “The Wandering Alliance of Tyria.Category:Defender Category:Leader Category:Character